Glimmer of Hope
by Twin Cats
Summary: It's Olimar's birthday, so he's been sent into town while the Smashers get everything ready for his party. However, Tabuu returns with a new companion. Not only does he manage to stop time, but he also manages to kill Master Hand and trap the rest of the Smashers. It's up to Olimar and his Pikmin, Flare, to stop Tabuu and free the Smashers...Oh yeah, and there's a weird guy, too.
1. The return pt 1

**Hi guys. TC, here~!**

 **I'm finally able to put up a new fanfic, but uh...I'm stuck with having to update on my mom's computer. I'll fill you guys in, later.**

 **ALSO: I should warn you that there will be OCs up ahead, as well as characters showing up who aren't Smashers, so yeah...just a heads up!**

* * *

A lonely blue figure sat in the middle of the air, surrounded by swirls of red and purple clouds. He appeared to be deep in his thoughts, like he couldn't even tell how long it's been since he's been trapped in here. Was it hours? Was it years? Either way, he had no idea of telling.

If only those little toys hadn't tried to destroy his plans, then he would've been able to succeed in taking over the...what was it called? Was it the "World of Trophies?"

He wanted out of here, he wanted his revenge on those little toys...but more importantly, he wanted to get rid of the Hands. They were the reason why he was trapped here, and he was sick of it...He wanted out!

The fellow's eyes opened up upon seeing a peculiar being in his realm. He appeared to be some sort of jester, wearing an outfit with a purple and yellow pattern.

"Phew," Said the jester out loud. "I never thought I'd get out of there. Queen Jaydes can be such a pain in my backside."

The jester looked around. He was shocked to see the blue figure in front of him. "Oh, so sorry, I didn't realize I was intruding."

The blue figure raised an eyebrow, this fellow seemed to be pretty odd...at least in comparison to those toys.

"So, what's with the long face?" the jester said in a playful tone, "I can tell that you don't seem to be in here through choice."

"...How did you get in here?" asked the blue figure in a cold, distant voice.

"Oh, well, I can manipulate dimensions at will." said the jester, "But, uh...only when Jaydes isn't looking. It wasn't easy, y'know."

The blue fellow gave the jester a dirty look. "I don't believe you!"

"That's fine," The jester said, "I can just show you, anyways. That is what you want, right~?"

The jester snapped his fingers, transporting himself and the blue figure into a completely different area. What was just a swirl of dark clouds was now a bunch of floating green tiles floating aimlessly.

A smile crept upon the blue fellows face. "So...if you could you could take me anywhere?"

"Well, that would depend on a few things," the jester teased, "like for instance, why DO you want to use my powers? I hardly even know your name!"

"Well, what if I tould you that I was seeking revenge?"

The jester smiled wide. "I'm listening..."

"Within the multiverse, there is a world with crossing animals. Somewhere in that world is a place dubbed the 'Smash Mansion', run by those cursed hands and their large number of toys. If we can destroy one of the hands, then we will be able to take over the multiverse!"

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea," the jester exclaimed happily, "and maybe we can destroy the other hands while we're at it~!"

The blue fellow chuckled. "Right, so tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Dimentio," The jester said with a wide smile, "Master of Dimensions."

The duo fell into an awkward silence, Dimentio frowned. "By the way, what do you mean by _'hands'?"_

* * *

Final Destination was another empty dimention. Unlike Subspace, however, this world was said to be the main center of all worlds joined by two brothers. Aside from the floating platform the Smashers know of, there a few floating islands above an endless ocean. On the other side of subspace was what looked like a portal, leading to a star being parallel to what looked like a planet.

There were two hands floating around their home in Final Destination. The older hand, who resembled someone's right hand, was known for his rational way of thinking.. The younger hand, who resembled someone's left hand, was pacing around nervously. He was the more..."Crazy" one, according to the Smashers.

"Crazy," said the older brother, "Would you PLEASE calm down for one second!?"

That's easy for you to say," Crazy Hand grumbled. "I get this really bad feeling that something terrible's gonna happen and it'll be like subspace all over again and-"

"Crazy, please!" The older brother, known as Master Hand, yelled. "One of the Smashers should be having a birthday today, so the least you could do is calm down and-."

"I know, I know," Crazy said frantically, "But ACK! I need to hide somewhere!"

Before Master Hand could protest, his brother disappeared before his very...eyes?

"Oh, Crazy," Master Hand said in concern, "I'll never understand how you work."

* * *

The Smash mansion stood proudly over the town of Smashville. However, behind Smashville was a group of dark clouds. Thunder could be heard in the distance.

In the mansion's kitchen was a Homs, reaching for the chocolate cereal sitting in the cupboard. Once he grabbed it, he sat down next to a small alien, known as a Koppaite. Despite resembling a child, the Koppaite had to be somewhere in his early 20s.

"You all right?" The Homs asked. The Koppaite nodded before laying his head down on the table, he had dark circles under his eyes.

"I told you not to play games all night," the Homs scolded. The Koppaite didn't respond as he began falling asleep on the wooden table.

Suddenly, a Princess in a pink nightgown walked into the kitchen. She looked through the top cupboards, looking for some coffee beans.

"Mornin', Princess," The Homs said, politely. The princess yawned as she grabbed a coffee mug from one of the cupboards. "Morning, Shulk."

The princess, known as Peach, poured some coffee beans into her mug. Shulk raised an eyebrow with concern. "Uh...you realize that those are just coffee beans, right?"

"WHAT!?" The Koppaite yelled in surprise. His ears were perked upwards, as if he were a deer in headlights.

Peach scratched her neck, looking a little embarrassed. "Well, I guess I'll actually try to make coffee, this time."

As Peach began to actually make her coffee, Alph looked up at Shulk, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Isn't today the Capitan's birthday?"

Shulk gave Alph a puzzled look. "Captain Charlie?"

Alph shook his head as he began to yawn. "No, I think it's Captain Oli-"

The Koppaite was cut off as he heard glass shatter. Alph and Shulk looked at Peach, who looked so stunned, she may as well have seen Mario explode.

"Ollie's birthday is today!?" Peach panicked, she looked at the calendar. It was October 26th. Sure enough, it was Olimar's birthday.

Peach was panicking some more. "Oh gees, I have to bake some cake, wrap some presents, I need Olimar out of the house-"

Shulk raised his arms. "Whoa, whoa, calm down!"

Peach looked at Shulk with wide eyes, the Homs began to speak. "Listen, I'm pretty sure most of the Smashers have already wrapped their presents-"

"Like me," Alph said as he yawned and laid his head back down on the table.

Shulk gave Alph a dirty look before looking at Peach, again. "Listen, Peach. You don't really need to worry about anything."

Peach nodded as she began to pick up the broken coffee mug near her feet. "You're right, but I'd love to at least give him a surprise party...that's what I always do on the Smasher's birthdays."

Shulk took the broken coffee mug from Peach's hands and threw it in the trash bin."Look, if anything goes wrong, we'll help you out, OK?"

Peach nodded. "OK."

A few more moments of silence flew by until another small alien entered the room. This alien was a Hocotation. Unlike the Koppaites, who have round ears, the Hocotations had pointed ears. And just like Alph, he resembled a small child. However, the Hocotation was actually in his late 30s.

Peach placed her hands over her stomach as the Hocotation grabbed a chair and pulled it towards the counters.

"Morning, Ollie."

"Good morning", Peach, Olimar said, sounding monotone. He looked through the cupboards and took out a box of animal crackers. Peach clasped her hands together. "Say, you wouldn't mind going into town, today...would you?"

Olimar frowned. "What for?"

"Well," Peach began to think. "W-we need more coffee beans!"

Olimar looked puzzled, he jumped off the counter." I thought Marlio bought some, yesterday."

Peach had a hollow expression. She grabbed the nearby coffee beans and threw them in the trash, causing Olimar to glare at her.

Shulk began to speak, he had cereal in his mouth. "You could've just said that you needed a new mug, y'know!"

Peach looked around, nervously. She didn't know what to do, next.

"Now was that even necessary!?" Olimar yelled, "You've just wasted a lot of coffee beans!"

Peach grabbed the box of animal crackers from Olimar, flames began to surround her. "You know, Ollie...I don't like your tone...

The duo were staring at each other with pure rage. Shulk continued to eat his cereal, wondering what would happen next.

Olimar groaned in annoyance. "OK, fine! I'll go see if they have Coffee at the store!"

"Oh, thank you~!" Peach said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together. As Olimar left, Peach looked at Shulk with eyes sparkling like a pair of gems. "OK, once Ollie is gone, we'll start to decorate the cafeteria!"

"All right," Shulk said as he placed the cereal box onto the table. He began to shake Alph. "C'mon, Alph...it's time to wake up!"

Alph slowly rose his head, he could barely keep his eyes open. "When's the party, again?"

Shulk sat up and picked Alph up from the table. He carried him on his shoulders. "All right...so that's one down, and 50-something left to go~!"

Peach nodded. "R-right...just be careful."

Peach watched as the duo left the kitchen. She couldn't help but think that today was going to be very destructive, for a lack of better words. On the plus side, hopefully Olimar won't have to deal with any of the chaos that'll happen when the cafeteria is being decorated...hopefully

* * *

 **And thus ends the prologue. A little derpy, but not that bad (well...by my standards, at least)**

 **So yeah...updates aren't going to be all that frequent, since my computer broke (I had to use my mom's computer). But yeah, I'll be sure to update this while I can.**

 **And fun fact: _Pikmin_ was actually released on October 26th 2001, just thought I'd mention something.**

 **...So yeah, thanks for reading and I'll see you later.**


	2. The return pt 2

**Welp...this came out sooner then I thought.**

 **Also, I've tried to fix up the first chapter, but with that, let's continue~!**

* * *

15 minutes have past since breakfast, Olimar was carrying a foot stool with him through the mansion's lobby.

The Hocotation looked irritated, he hasn't been awake for nearly an hour and yet Peach is already kicking him out, she didn't even give him time to eat anything.

Olimar placed the foot stool in front of a coat rack. He climbed the stool and grabbed an umbrella.

"Hm?"

Olimar's left ear twitched. He looked down at his side and saw a small purple creature. She had small hairs coming out above her cheeks and a long stem sticking out of her head, where a leaf stood on top. This creature was what Olimar called a "Pikmin".

"I'm sorry, Flare," Olimar said as he jumped down from the stool. "I can't really play with you, right now."

"Ha!" Flare chirped as she grabbed Olimar's arm. The Hocotation cocked his head. "Oh, so you want to come with me, then?"

Flare chirped happily as she released her captain's arm. Olimar gave her a kind yet stern look. "When we go to town, I want you to stay with me at all times. Do you understand?"

Flare nodded in understanding. Satisfied, Olimar began to leave the mansion, opening his umbrella as soon as he stepped on the porch. Flare stood close by as the duo headed into town.

* * *

It was a cold and rainy day in Smashville. Various citizens were carrying umbrellas over their heads. Lights and jack-o-lanterns were illuminating the streets, guiding some of the citizens through the mist.

Olimar was walking through the street with an umbrella in one hand, he held Flare's paw in the other hand. The Hocotation didn't mind the rain too much, though it did get annoying when his helmet was covered in rain drops. Still, it wasn't all bad, the trees have changed from their typical green to varieties of oranges and reds, the air was much cooler, and it didn't seem to be as meloncholy or as cheerful as when he visited similar areas on PNF-404 (or Earth, as the Smashers have told him).

The alien let out a deep sigh, why Peach wanted him to pick up groceries on a day like this, he'll never know. And it wasn't because of his birthday, either. Typically, in October, it seemed like most of the shops were focused on selling costumes and candy, although Brewster's Cafe should still be selling Coffee beans, no matter what time of year it was.

"Hey, Ollie," greeted a familiar voice. Olimar looked up and saw an ape, who wore nothing but a red tie. His fur was drenched in rain water.

Olimar looked up at the ape with wide eyes. "Er...why are you here, Donkey? Did Peach send you out, as well?"

Donkey shook his head. "Nah, I just really like the rain. Feels nice on your fur, y'know?"

"Hm?" Flare tilted her head, chirping in a low voice.

"Nice to see you too, Flare," Donkey said to the Pikmin.

"Lala~!" Flare chirped in reply, She looked up at Olimar.

"R-right," Olimar stuttered, he offered to give Donkey his umbrella. "Well, I think you'd need this more then me."

Donkey waved his hand, "Nah, you can keep it."

Olimar nodded. "If you insist."

"By the way, you seem a little down." Donkey said. "Is something wrong?"

Olimar shook his head as he started walking, again. Donkey started walking besides the small alien.

"It's nothing big," Olimar said, "I'm just frustrated because Peach sent me to go get some Coffee Beans."

Donkey raised an eyebrow. "I thought Mario bought some, yesterday."

"He did," Olimar replied, "But Peach decided to throw them out just to kick me out of the house!"

"Hey, it could be worse," Donkey said as he rubbed Olimar's helmet, "At least it's just Peach and not a bunch of vikings."

Olimar frowned in confusion. "...Vikings?'

"Eh..." Donkey shrugged. "I'll tell ya, later." The ape stopped walking, he began to shake his fur to get rid of some of the water. Olimar's ears drooped downwards, "Are you sure you don't need an umbrella?"

"I said I'm fine," Donkey said in an upbeat tone, he began to change the subject. "By the way, is anyone visiting?"

Olimar began to think for a moment, twirling the umbrella in his hand. "I'm not sure. I don't think my wife said anything last time I called her."

"What about Louie?"

"I haven't heard anything from him, either," Olimar said, "Though if he does come over, I'd hope he doesn't start any fights with Kirby...again."

"What about Pac-Man."

Olimar shook his head. "It's bad enough that he fights with Kirby, we don't need to get Pac-Man involved!"

"Donkey nodded. "True...true..."

The duo continued to walk through town. A few of Smashville's citizens walked by. There was an elephant holding an umbrella in their trunk, a squirrel was running by, holding an apple in its mouth and several more apples in its arms. An alligator was sitting on a bench, sleeping next to two goombas. (how someone can sleep in the rain is a complete mystery)

"Hey, Ollie?"

Olimar's ears perked upwards. "Yes?"

"You haven't seen Crazy around, have you?" Donkey asked. Olimar shook his head. "No, why?"

"'Cause he probably would've destroyed the half mansion, by now. I mean, it IS your birthday, after all."

"Well, this might be a good thing," Olimar said, finally smiling, "I mean, he already manages to break the other half of the mansion on Halloween with his fireworks."

"Oh yeah, I guess he does," Donkey said, chuckling. "Well, maybe he's trying to behave himself, this year."

"That could be the case."

The duo stopped in front of Brewster's Cafe. Olimar closed his umbrella and placed it under his arm pit.

"Wait, you don't need any help?" Donkey asked. Olimar shook his head. "I think I'll be fine. And if I have any sort of trouble, Flare can help me."

"la la~!" Flare said as she nodded.

Donkey shrugged, "Well, then I guess I'll see you back at the mansion."

Donkey started to head back to the Smash Mansion in a joyful manner, Olimar began to look worried. "You know, he's just going to get sick from staying out in the rain for so long."

Flare tilted her head, "ha?"

"Well, we did come here for a reason," Olimar said as he patted Flare on the head. "C'mon, I might give you some nectar, later on."

Flare nodded as the duo entered the store. Still, Olimar couldn't help but feel a bit stressed. The Hocotation shook his head as he tried to think more positively: Maybe the worst that could happen today is that Kirby eats the entire cake...Or Crazy blows up the mansion setting off fireworks, either one was likely to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, a fox was racing through the halls carrying what looked like four boxes of flowers and streamers.

He rushed into the cafeteria, bumping into a man in green. Flowers and streamers went everywhere.

"Er...sorry, Weegee!"

"Hey, it's no big deal," Luigi said as he started picking up some of the flowers. "Just try to be more careful, next time."

As Fox began to carry the streamers, Alph walked by the duo. He was carrying what looked like a box full of party hats and party horns.

"Hey, Alph!" Fox greeted as he stood up with streamers in his arms.

"Er...do you need any help?" Luigi asked as he placed the Flowers down at a nearby table. Alph shook his head. "No thanks, though I think you might need more help then I do."

Fox and Luigi gave each other strange looks, sweat drops fell from the sides of their faces.

"Ha!" suddenly, Shulk jumped down from one of the tables and grabbed a streamer. "At any rate, I think it's nice that Master Hand to let us decorate the mansion."

"Yeah," Alph said nodding, "Do you think Captain will like it, though?"'

"I'm sure he will," Luigi said as he placed some flowers in a nearby vase, "I mean, Peach and Kirby are already making plenty of sweets, plus I think the Pikmin are pretty excited over this, too."

"Exactly, and who doesn't love birthdays?" Shulk asked ecstatically. However, shortly after saying that, he began to stare blankly into space, his eyes began to glow a light blue color.

"Oh no," Luigi said in dispair.

"Well, hey, maybe Peach forgot the sugar or something," Fox suggested. Alph glared at the vulpine, "I-I don't think that's how it works, Fox."

Shulk shook his head, he finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Guys...you don't know anything about a blue man, do you?"

Luigi and Fox suddenly turned pale. They looked like they witnessed a terrible crime.

"Wait, what's going on?" Alph asked. "Who's this 'blue man', anyway?"

"T-this is bad," Luigi said as he turned his head towards Fox. The vulpine nodded. "This is really bad!"

"Any idea what's going on?" Alph asked Shulk. The Homs shrugged.

"What now?" Fox asked in a cold voice. Luigi's knees began to shake. "We're screwed, that's what!"

Shulk placed a hand on his chin as he began to think. "Huh...and I didn't even tell them everything, either."

Alph looked up at Shulk. "What do you mean?"

Shulk shook his head. "You know what, we'll worry about it when it comes up."

"You mean, right now?" Alph asked as he looked at a nearby window. Shulk's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no..."

* * *

The sky above the town turned into a dark purple color, time looked like it had begun to stop as raindrops stood in midair and color begen to drain away. Various citizens looked around in a complete frenzy, unsure of what was happening.

One by one, the Smashers ran out of the Mansion and into the yard. Shulk frowned at the sight of this. "It's...just like my vision..."

"Then why didn't you say anything!?" Fox yelled in frustration. Donkey stood behind Fox, his fur was still soaked. "What did I miss?"

Meanwhile, Olimar and Flare stepped out of Brewster's Cafe, he looked up at the sky and saw a familiar figure coming out of the clouds. Colorful butterfly-like wings began to emerge from the figure's back.

Olimar's eyes popped out, he dropped the umbrella and the coffee beans on the ground, he felt like he was going to faint at any moment.

Flare tried to help Olimar keep his balance by pushing against his back, the duo could see it was none other then Tabuu who had managed to escaped from Subspace.

"Attention, People of the Multiverse!"

Olimar looked around, at the center of town was a jester. Tabuu's new assistant, Dimentio.

"I ask nicely that you surrender to our new supreme ruler, Tabuu. And if that can't happen then, well...it'll mean serious trouble for you~!"

"Stop right there!"

A portal opened in the sky, Master Hand flew out of it, pointing a finger at Tabuu. "Do you honestly think that we'll surrender to the likes of you!?"

Tabuu nodded. "Right, I should've known better then that." The blue deity looked over at dimentio. "But in seems like none of your Smashers will be able to help you, this time around~!"

Dimentio snapped his fingers, a pink force field surrounded the Smash Mansion. What happened next was an army of angry Smashers were trying to break free. Donkey tried punching the barrier, an army of Pikmin, led by Alph, were helplessly banging their stems on it. A gerudo, known as Ganondorf transformed into a wild boar and tackling the force field with all his strength. Nothing seemed to be working.

Flare looked up at Olimar, she saw that the Hocotation's face has grown pale. His legs felt like that had turned to stone. What was he going to do, now? No sane person would willingly fight Tabuu on their own.

"So, you think sealing the Smashers in that mansion will fix anything!?"

Olimar looked over at Master Hand. The giant hand formed himself into a fist, rushing straight to Tabuu. Tabuu dodged the attack, laughing.

A box formed around Master Hand. The floating hand waved his fingers frantically. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Any last words?" asked a voice. Dimentio floated upwards towards the hand. Master Hand just "looked" at the jester with sheer confusion.

"I thought not," Dimentio teased, "But please, say hello to Jaydes for me!"

Dimentio snapped his fingers, the box imploded on Master Hand. He smiled as he saw the hand crumble and scream, turning into a black mass in the center of the sky. Still, Dimentio seemed slightly curious. "Hey, Tabuu, I thought you said there were two hands?"

"There are," Tabuu said, crossing his arms, "But I'm sure one hand will do for now. Now get out of the way!"

Dimentio nodded as he disappeared from view. The swarm began to make its way down towards Smashville, where many of its citizens panicked.

Olimar grabbed Flare and held onto her tightly, he saw as Tabuu began to flap his wings, the shock waves were turning the various citizens into stone. It was a matter of time before Olimar became a stone statue, himself.

The Hocotation closed his eyes shut, expecting the inevitable to happen. However, just before the shock waves could hit him, a bright light surrounded both him and his Pikmin. He teleported out of Smashville without a single trace left.

"Ahahaha," Tabuu cackled. He looked below him, just about everyone has turned into a statue, except for the Smashers trapped at the Smash Mansion.

Tabuu flew down to the earth in front of the mansion's newly-formed barrier. He folded his arms and smiled. The Smashers looked at him in surprise.

"I-I thought we beat you guys back in Brawl," Pit said in a surprised voice.

"Why are you keeping us alive, anyway?" asked Luigi in a low voice. Tabuu continued to smile, "The reason you're alive is because my new partner, Dimentio, has asked me to keep you alive. Just think of this place as your own prison!"

"So wait, nobody's able to leave the mansion at all?" asked Donkey. Tabuu nodded. "Precisely! But don't feel bad, you won't have to be alone like I have been for years."

Tabuu cackled as he vanished into thin air. The swarm, known as Master Core, surrounded Smashville, resembling an angry swarm of insects.

Luigi looked around at the other Smashers, who were just as terrified as he was. "Yep...we're screwed!"

* * *

 **A little rushed, but but to bad...I think.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. The return pt 3

**Hello again, guys...I didn't think I'd be putting up another chapter, let along a chapter THIS big.**

 **And I know that I'm 3 Chapters into this, but I'll warn folks again that: If OCs and characters outside of Smash are something you don't like in Smash fanfics, then please turn back now!**

 **(Of course, the only OC that's been introduced at this point was Flare, but yeah...there will be more OCs)**

 **So with that, we're onto the next chapter~!**

* * *

The mansion's front lawn was full Smashers, some of them were still trying to break the barrier while others started to mope, convinced that it was hopeless.

Shulk ran up towards the barrier. He swung the Monado at it, only for the impact to knock the Homs down.

"MOVE!" Yelled a voice. Donkey's nephew, Diddy tried to charge at the barrier with only his head. Like Shulk, the monkey was knocked down by the force of the impact.

"You know that's not gonna work!" One of the villagers yelled. Diddy sat up as he started rubbing his head. "Hey, if I can knock the moon out of orbit, then I should be able to break the barrier!"

"You did WHAT to the moon!?" Young Link yelled in shock.

"Guys, let's just stop!" Fox said in despair. "Let's face it...Tabuu won and there's nothing we can do about it."

The Smashers began to lower their heads. The thought of even fighting Tabuu was ridiculous, and they all knew this. In addition to that, Tabuu's new assistant didn't seem like he would go easy on everyone, either.

"And to think we were planning for Ollie's birthday party, earlier," Luigi said in a low voice. Everyone gave Luigi a cold stare, they knew now wasn't a time to be thinking about that. Regardless, the man in green babbled nervously. "I-uh-well...T-today was s-supposed to be a fun day, right?"

Alph's eyes widened in realization. "Wait...has anyone seen Captain Olimar, around?"

"Hey, yeah," said Shulk, "Now that you mention it, where is he, anyway?"

"He can't be at the mansion," Donkey said with a shrug, "Last time I saw him, he was at the cafe."

"S-So there might be chance that he'll save us!" Alph said enthusiastically. He began to frown as most of the Smashers either laughed, groaned or gave Alph a dirty look. The Koppaite's ears twitched as he talked meekly. "Was it something I said?"

"Listen, runt...you know NOTHING about Tabuu," Wolf said in a snarky tone.

"Yeah," Mario began to speak, "the only reason we were able to beat him is that there was just barely enough of us to take him down!"

"Not to mention that at the time I broke one of his wings," Sonic blurted.

"And besides," Wolf continued, "Even if Flea Bite wanted to, there's no way he'd be able to save us all. He's useless without those Pikmin helpin' him out."

Alph looked down at his boots, feeling ashamed of himself for even mentioning this stupid idea. If he were in Olimar's boots, he probably wouldn't do too well, either.

Shulk placed a hand on Alph's helmet, the Koppaite looked up at the Homs in confusion.

"While I may not the most optimistic person, I'm sure Ollie might have a chance to save us."

Alph looked a little peeved. "Yeah, if you say so..."

Donkey looked around. "So now what do we do?"

"I'm not even sure," Mario said shrugging. "Take a nap, play a game, at least do something before we're finished."

The Smashers all nodded as some of them headed back into the mansion.

"C'mon, Kirby, let's go bake some more sweets." Peach said as she followed Kirby inside the mansion. Shulk looked down at Alph. "C'mon, Alph. Let's see if we can find any other ways to get outta here."

Alph frowned. "But we can't get out."

"Well, then we can still communicate with Ollie in some way, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Ollie has any sort of communication device, he should be able to answer it, right?"

Alph's ears perked upwards, "You think it could work?" He asked in a more hopeful tone.

"Well, not entirely," Shulk said scratching the back of his head. "But it's worth a shot."

Alph nodded slowly. Even if he couldn't do much, there has to be a way to contact Olimar somehow. The Koppaite's optimism felt like it was starting to build up, again.

* * *

Flare slowly opened her eyes, she looked at her surroundings. She was in some sort of bed, covered in a thick blanket. She tried to move, but she couldn't. It was like something was holding her down.

The Pikmin heard faint snoring, she turned her head and noticed Olimar was sleeping next to her, holding onto the Pikmin like some sort of teddy bear.

"Dadada!" Flare yelled as she struggled free from the Hocotation's grasp. She sat on one of the pillows as Olimar rolled onto his stomach. He started yawning.

"W-what time is it?" The Hocotation mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room, his ears drooped downwards. "And where are we?"

Olimar pulled out a communication device, resembling a handheld gaming device. He waited a bit to see if anyone would respond...but nothing happened.

Confused, Olimar stored the communication device in his pocket and climbed out of the bed. He examined the room he was in. He saw an old toy chest, though it didn't have any dust on it. He also saw a few bookshelves with some aged books, a desk with a few pens and some paper on it, and what appeared to be an old radio.

Olimar was tempted to look through the various books, some of which were notebooks. Olimar knew that if someone read through his journals, he would be mortified...so it would make sense not to look through them.

...Although the Hocotation was slightly curious, maybe one quick peak wouldn't hurt.

The door opened on the other side of the room, Olimar jumped in fear, looking away from the bookshelf like a child getting caught stealing by their teacher.

"Oh hey, you're awake!"

What stood in at the door was what looked like a human. He had short grey hair, glasses on his face, and a fancy-looking suit. One thing Olimar noticed was that his left hand was covered in bandages.

"What happened?" Olimar asked as he pointed at the bandage-covered hand. The man chuckled nervously, "Don't worry about it, it's just a burn."

"Waaaah!"

Flare scowled at the man as she ran over to Olimar's side. The Hocotation began petting her head. "Sorry, she can be a bit clingy at times."

"YAH!" Flare chirped angrily.

"I can see that," The man said, chuckling. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh, but this isn't really the place to be talking. Let's just go into the kitchen."

The man turned around, but he stopped himself and remembered something. "Oh yeah, Your helmet should be in the living room."

"Hm?" Olimar placed his hands on his face, his eyes popped out as he realized he wasn't wearing a helmet, anymore. He was actually able to touch his cheeks. Although it was weird, it was at least good to know that he couldn't suffocate in this place. _This man sure is an odd one,_ Olimar thought as he picked up Flare and made his way out of the room. The area to the right was the bathroom, so it was practically a dead end. The Hocotation turned left, instead.

When Olimar entered the kitchen, the man had already began pouring in some tea in two cups. After he was done, he placed both cups onto a large table (at least large in comparison to Olimar's height).

The man pulled out a chair and began to sit down. He raised his arm and gestured to the other chair. "Why not take a seat, Olimar?"

"W-wait, you know my name!?" Olimar asked in astonishment. The man nodded. "Sure I do, I know the name of every Smasher." the man began to zone out, it almost looked like he was daydreaming. "Let's see, there's Mario, Link, Pit, Sheik, Ganondorf, Bowser-"

"Eh...I'm sure you've made your point," Olimar said as he pulled out one of the chairs and started climbing onto it. He placed Flare onto the table, the Pikmin's stem swayed back and forth, though the table's height seemed to reach Olimar's nose.

"So who are you, exactly?" Olimar asked.

"My name is Lunato," The man said in an upbeat tone.

Olimar nodded, "Right...well, could you at least tell me where I am?"

"What do you mean? You've been here, before!"

Olimar cocked his head, not sure about what Lunato meant.

Lunato took a sip of his tea before placing it onto the table. "Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, you're in Final Destination."

Olimar shook his head, "That's not possible, only the hands live in Final Destination."

Lunato took another sip of his tea, "You may think so, but I've actually been living here for a very long time."

Olimar felt skeptical. He jumped out of the chair and looked out of the window. Sure enough, he saw that half of the sky was still bright as daytime while the other half of the sky was pitch black and covered in stars. The house Olimar was staying in was sitting on what seemed like a group of floating islands.

"So if this is Final Destination, then where are the hands?"

"Don't you remember?" Lunato asked, "Tabuu has turned Master Hand into Master Core...though I think Crazy's still hiding somewhere."

Olimar's ears perked upwards. "Now I remember, Tabuu and some clown appeared out of nowhere and stopped time. Not only that, but they paralyzed almost everyone in Smashville."

Lunato nodded. "Yeah, well...everyone except the Smashers."

"Th-that's right," Olimar frowned, felt a little uneasy, "Sadly, I don't think there's anybody out there who can save them!"

"Well, there's you," Lunato said with certainty. Olimar shook his head in disagreement. "Not me, All I do outside of Smash is deliver cargo and hunt for treasure!"

Lunato nodded. "True, but you've also saved a whole species from going extinct."

Olimar looked away nervously, his face was turning red. "I-I wouldn't say that-"

"And you did save your company from debt, didn't you?"

"And how do you know all this?" Olimar asked, feeling more insecure. Lunato replied with a simple shrug. "Let's just say that I'm an all-knowing man."

"R-right," Olimar said, rubbing the back of his head. "I think I need to lie back down."

"Aw, but you just woke up," Lunato said playfully. Meanwhile, Flare grabbed the teacup that was meant for Olimar and started drinking the tea, the leaf on her stem bloomed into a pink flower.

"I-I know," Olimar said, "I'm just a little overwhelmed, nothing too serious."

"Fair enough," Lunato said, nodding. "Let me know when you're ready to talk."

Olimar raised a hand, not looking at Lunato. "All right, I've heard you."

"And please don't look through my brother's things, " Lunato yelled, "He will not like it!"

Olimar raised an eyebrow. Lunato has a brother? Either way, Olimar didn't seem to care too much. He walked back into the room and closed the door behind him without a word.

Lunato looked at Flare with an apologetic look. "I guess I said too much, huh?"

Flare walked over to Lunato and patted him on the head. The man placed a hand on his chin, he began to talk to himself. "Maybe I should take things more slowly..."

* * *

Earlier outside of Smashville, a train was moving through a dense forest, past a few wild creatures roaming freely among rain and the fruit trees.

Inside the train, the radio was playing a song called "K. K. Bossa". There was a small amount of passengers on the train. Occasionally someone would roam freely...but other then that, there wasn't too much that was happening on the train.

One of the passengers was a Hocotation woman. She sat quietly, holding onto a small box with a bow on it. Like Olimar, she was also wearing a space suit (which was necessary, since oxygen is poisonous to Hocotations).

Another Hocotation was walking down the hall, carrying a bag full of turnips. Unlike the woman, this Hocotation was much younger. A blond tuft of hair stood out of his head. He sat down next to the woman, not saying a word.

"Er...Where did you get those?" asked the woman. The blond pulled out a turnip and tried to eat it...though his helmet got in the way.

"They're for Olimar," the blond awkwardly replied, known as Louie. The woman, known as Clementine, gave him a stern look. "And what about the cake you were going to give him?"

Louie looked away, nervously. "W-well, I th-think it...s-s-sort of...uh...

"Louie?"

Louie looked down at his boots, his face turned red as he began to feel shameful. "I-I ate it..."

Clementine continued to glare at him, Louie began to panic. "B-but, it isn't all bad, I could probably make some turnip soup or something!" Louie began to look away from the Hocotation woman, he began to talk more quietly. _"Th-that is, if I don't get hungry, again."_

Clementine sighed as she began to rub her helmet in annoyance. "Please, Louie...you've been here more times then I have, so the least that you could get us over there in one piece."

"W-well, yeah," Louie said, "That I can- WHAAHH!"

The train suddenly stopped, throwing everyone off of their seats. Various complaints and insults began to fill the room.

Clementine stood up and looked out of the window, she saw a shock wave was speeding above the purple sky. Something didn't seem to feel right.

"Th-that was a close one," Louie said as he sat up and picked up his bag of turnips. "Are you all right, Clementine?"

Clementine didn't answer, she opened the window next to her seat. Louie looked over at the woman, his eyes started popping out. "C-Clementine?"

Without a second thought, Clementine jumped out of the window and landed on her feet. Ignoring the pain in her ankles, she began to run into the forest.

Louie yelped as he climbed out of the window. He fell on his back, but he tried running after the Hocotation woman. "Wait, Clementine!"

Louie felt a minor pain in his back, but it wasn't enough to slow him down. The blond could barely see a yellow light in the distance, which came from the beacon on Clementine's antenna.

Louie started to followed the yellow light as he went through the forest. He thought it would be easy bringing someone with him to Smashville, especially someone who Olimar trusted the most, but it didn't really seem to be that way. He began to wonder what was happening. Was Smashville all right, was Olimar OK? He didn't exactly know what was going on.

Louie snapped out of his own thoughts, he saw Clementine had stopped running. It looked like she was staring at something.

"A-are you OK?" Louie asked. Clementine turned her head, she began to look worried. "I feel fine, actually. But what about you?"

"I-I'm all right," Louie said, "At least I think I am."

Clementine nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're OK." She looked off into the distance, again. "Anyway, have you seen that pink dome, before?"

Louie began to look into the distance, himself. Sure enough, he saw what looked like a giant pink dome across the sky. Surrounding it looked like a large amount of insects. The Hocotation began to frown. "That's where Smashville's supposed to be."

"Oh..." Clementine said in disappointment, her ears began to droop. "Do you think something happened?"

"Well, maybe those Smashers are setting up a really big party." Louie said as he tried to keep things positive. Clementine shook her head. "I don't think that's what's going on."

Clementine turned to Louie, her eyes partially opened. "Still, we could take a look for ourselves."

"Are you sure?" Louie asked as he tilted his head. Clementine nodded. "Either way, it doesn't look like we have a choice."

"But that train-"

"I don't think the train will move anytime soon." Clementine said, her voice full of despair.

"What do you mean?" Louie asked.

"Well...look around you," Clementine replied, "It's not just the train that's stopped, even the rain's been sitting in midair. Doesn't that seem a little fishy to you?"

Louie looked around, Clementine was right. The rain had stopped falling, creatures have stopped moving, it was as though time had stopped. But Louie had to wonder: If that was the case, then why could he and Clementine still move?

The blond shook his head, he figured it wasn't worth worrying about. "Well, then I guess we really don't have a choice, now."

Clementine nodded. She and Louie began to head towards the pink dome. It would take a while to reach on foot, not to mention that the swarm of bugs in the distance wasn't making things look any better. But other then that, they felt that things would be just fine...just so long as neither Olimar nor the other Smashers were hurt.

But until then, Louie and Clementine were stuck having to get to the Smash Mansion on foot.

* * *

Back at Final Destination, Olimar was sitting on the bed he woke up from. His hands were on his face, his mind felt slightly torn. He had to be honest, he couldn't save the Smashers even if he tried. The only Pikmin he had was Flare, but even if he had every Pikmin by his side, that still wouldn't be enough to defeat Tabuu. Not to mention that Olimar didn't have any sort of special powers like most of the other Smashers.

There was also Lunato, who Olimar found to be kind of Creepy. No man should know this much about someone they've never met before, especially one who's always lived in Final Destination.

...Although, maybe there was something more to Lunato. And given the situation Olimar was in, his only choices was to either trust Lunato or to give up and let the world suffer. He knew some Smashers have faced similar situations, before, but Olimar has never really faced a situation quite like this.

Olimar's ear twitched, he placed his hands on his lap as he looked up at the white ceiling above him. Maybe Lunato has some sort of connection to Tabuu, as well as the hands. That would be the reason as to why he's so omniscient. Maybe Lunato really is an ally trying to help, he just has to be if he wants to save everyone.

Feeling a bit more motivated, the Hocotation stretched before climbing off of the bed. He walked out of the room and looked around in the kitchen, nobody was there. Olimar continued to walk until he entered what he assumed was the living room. Lunato was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and his hands behind his back. On the other side of the couch, Flare was trying to eat what looked like a piece of hard candy, she looked rather annoyed at it. Olimar noticed that the Pikmin was now wearing a yellow scarf around her neck.

Olimar walked over to the couch and sat between Flare and Lunato. He looked at Flare with a concerned look. "You know you won't be able to eat those, right?."

"Hm!" Flare rolled her eyes as she gave up on trying to eat the candy. Though she seemed a bit more happy to see her Captain, again.

Lunato poked Olimar's head, causing the Hocotation to turn towards the man with ears perked upwards like a dog.

"So...have you made up your mind?" Lunato asked.

"Sort of," Olimar said, "But first I'd like you to explain a few things."

Lunato nodded as he crossed his arms. "All right, so what do you wanna ask?"

"Well, first I'd like to know if you have some sort of connection to Tabuu or the Hands," Olimar said in a demanding tone. Lunato couldn't help but chuckle. "You really wanna know, huh?"

"Yes."

Lunato began to smile widely. "Well, give me some of your birthday cake and I'll tell you!"

Olimar began to pout, looking a bit like a toddler. "You know, if I wanted to play with children, I would've gone home to play with my own!"

"Hey, don't act like that," Lunato grumbled. "Look, if you help me out, I'll reveal everything...eventually."

Olimar raised an eyebrow. "You're not lying, are you?"

"'Course not," Lunato said, "I admit to being a bit childish, but I promise I'll tell you everything eventually."

"Hm..." Olimar looked at Flare with a puzzled look. "What do you think we should do?"

Flare's stem playfully swayed back and forth until she finally nodded. Olimar patted her on the head. "All right, I'm sure you'll want to see everyone else back at the mansion."

Flare nodded as she tackled Olimar and began to hug him. Olimar wrapped an arm around Flare and looked at Lunato.

"So do we have a deal?" Lunato asked, extending his left arm. Olimar frowned. "W-well..."

"What is it, now?"

"I hate to sound rude, but why do you need _MY_ help?" Olimar asked. "I mean, if you can teleport me, then why can't you do anything on your own?"

"Ah..." Lunato smiled as he placed a hand on his chin. "You see, Tabuu is not only looking for Crazy, but he's also looking for me. So while I wouldn't mind being the one to save everyone, Tabuu would just kill me without any problem. You, on the other hand...since you're a Smasher, Tabuu might go easy on you."

Olimar gave Lunato a sympathetic look. "Ah...so now I understand why you'd want my help."

"Exactly," Lunato said as he extended his arm, again. "So come on, do we have a deal?"

Olimar nodded, shaking Lunato's hand. "It's a deal!"

"Good," Lunato stood up and walked over to a nearby bookshelf. He grabbed what looked like a marble, which was the size of a baseball.

"Now, this thing is just a replica, but please take a look at it."

Lunato handed the "marble" over to Olimar. The small alien examined it closely, he noticed the marble had an off-center cross-hair, similar to that of a Smash Ball.

Flare looked at the marble with big beady eyes. If it weren't a replica, Olimar would assume this thing was worth a fortune. And while Flare never saw much value in treasure like Hocotations typically do, they were always really nice to look at.

"What is this thing?" Olimar asked.

"It's called a Smash Orb," Lunato said, "There's at least seven of these scattered around the multiverse. Unlike the one you have in your hand, the real ones glow kind of like stars."

Olimar tilted his head. "Sounds interesting, but what does it do?"

"These things can grant a certain power strong enough to defeat Tabuu and seal him away in Subspace. Of course, knowing how powerful they are, my brother and I had to hide them somewhere to avoid them going to the wrong person."

Olimar began to smile, "So these orbs are about as powerful as fifty different Smashers?"

"You _could_ say that, yes" Lunato said as he clasped his hands together, he had a serious look on his face. "But just to make something clear, you may not, and I repeat, you may NOT use them for something small and meaningless as they can take out a LOT of energy out of you."

"How much energy?" Olimar asked.

"Just enough to knock you out," Lunato said coldly, "but if you're not careful, you could get yourself killed by these things!"

"G-got it," Olimar said in an uneasy tone.

"Good," Lunato said, his expression suddenly turning more cheerful, "It's best to try holding off on using them until we reach Tabuu,though. So I hope you'll understand that."

Olimar handed the replica orb back to Lunato, who placed in back onto the shelf.

"Now then," Lunato began to think, "I believe this one is located in cavern beneath a dense forest, somewhere in Austrailia. I'm sure you'll remember where, right?"

"Hm..." Olimar began to think, what dense forest area was Lunato talking about.

"Oh, you know where it is," Lunato said, "Remember when you found the Yellow Pikmin? Or maybe it was the Rock Pikmin..." Lunato shook his head. "No, wait...that was Alph!"

Once again, Olimar's ears perked upwards. "You mean the Garden of Hope?"

"Exactly," Lunato yelled in excitement.

"All right," Olimar said, "That sounds easy."

Lunato frowned. "Well, you would think so, but-"

Olimar sighed in disbelief. "I knew there was a downside to this."

Lunato continued to speak. "You see, the Multiverse may be frozen in time, but there may be others who have survived the shock waves just fine. They're fine just so long as they were indoors or underground before the shock waves hit them."

Olimar lowered his head in defeat, he began to have second thoughts about this whole "Saving the world" deal.

Lunato walked over to a nearby chair, he grabbed Olimar's helmet and handed it over to the Hocotation. "Just remember, you keep your half of the deal, and I'll keep my half!"

Olimar placed the helmet over his head. "G-got it."

Lunato snapped his fingers as a bright light engulfed Olimar and Flare. He waved to the duo until they had finally left without a trace.

"Good luck, you two," Lunato said as he headed over to his brother's room, "You're gonna need it."

* * *

 **And thus ends the first Story Arc...**

 **If you haven't figured it out by now, "Clementine" is just a name I decided to give Olimar's wife. And I also added Louie, 'cause...well...it'd seem weird for Clementine to be on her own in a situation like this. (I can't say anything else, though...sorry!)**

 **But anyways, thanks for reading this (weird) fanfic and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
